If Only You Knew
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: Yami and Yuugi have only just been separated, but Yami's already regretting leaving his aibou. YYY. Oneshot. Well rt now its 2 shots, it may end up three. you'll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1: Yami's POV

Fear me and my oneshottedness... yea, i'm back for the SECOND time today with a oneshot i've written. both written today. but please don't blame me, it's not my fault. ... I blame shadi. everything is ALREADY his fault (at least according to The Millenium Spork) ... sigh. Anyway, description time i guess...

Well, Yami's trapped on the other side, already parted from yuugi. It hasn't been long since they were separated, but he's already regretting it. Please Review. even flames. i just like to hear your opinion! Thanks

disclaimer: i don't own YGO and although my attempts to lure bakura to my side so he can steal it for me don't SEEM to be working... i'll find a way!! MUAHAHAHA! O.o

* * *

I find it saddening. I wish I didn't hurt this way. Sometimes I'm able to wish the pain away, and sometimes I'm able to forget.

Try as I might to forget, once my distraction leaves, you fill my thoughts once more. The pain is overwhelming; the pain of not being able to have you.

You make me hurt.

You don't mean to, you just do. It's because you don't know that you can't mean to. If only I'd have told you before I left, maybe this would be different.

You're gone; forever. I'll never see you again, but I feel that I should; that I need to.

I hope you're having an easier time moving on than I am.

It should be easier for you, since you didn't feel that way; since you didn't know how I felt. You should feel no guilt, no sadness about my leaving. You should be happy.

You deserve the best, and I wish I could have given it to you, but I didn't; I couldn't. I would have loved to. You mean everything to me, that's why I had to leave. I wanted you to be happy; I couldn't hold you back any longer.

But now, I have second thoughts. I can only regret so much that I never told you how I truly felt. If I could, I would go back to you, just to share with you those words, whether you wanted to hear them or not.

I love you.

I want to tell you, but I can't. The doors to the afterlife are sealed, and I can't come back to you. I feel so empty without you, so dark, so lifeless.

I miss you aibou.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuugi's POV

Okay, I know my first part was a oneshot, but i was politely asked to extend it... to a happier note... Unfortunately, i would have to write this before i could put it on a happier note. It's done from Yuugi's POV over the whole Atemu leaving ordeal.

So i'm sorry for not making it happier, it'll get there eventually though. Maybe if i can get come caffeine, i'll feel happy enough to write it. i would love to turn it around and make them happy and reunited, but as of now. I'm too depressed.

Writing Yuugi's POV is more difficult than Yami's b/c I familiarate with Yami better than Yuugi. Srry about keepin it sad, but i hope you like.

* * *

Yuugi sat, crying to himself in his room. His other half was gone, and he was never coming back.

"Atemu! I wish I had told you," his words barely passed his lips as he choked back tears. "I don't want to live without you, I need you."

He couldn't help being remorseful for letting his other half pass to the afterlife without hearing how he felt.

"I should've told you that I l- love you," he choked as tears were now backing his throat up.

"Atemu!" he screamed, so loud no audio could come through his lips.

Tears strolling down his face he couldn't help but think that Atemu would be scolding him for crying, "I shouldn't cry. I can't change what's been done. I can only move on."

He straightened up, trying to talk that into himself; only to fall into tears once more.

"But I don't want to! I want YOU Atemu! I want my other half back!"

He couldn't stop them anymore, he had no will left. He wanted to go back to his other half, to help him, to get him back, but he couldn't – the doors were closed.

"I don't want this to be the end. I want to be with you! I'm so sorry I never told you, maybe if I had this would've changed. You never would've had to leave," he nodded to himself, wishing it to be true. If only, but it couldn't be. The other half was gone, and couldn't come back.

"Atemu…" he whimpered behind tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Cry

Okay, well, I know it took a while for this and i'm sure Some1 i know will be VERY happy about this chapter. And i do apologize for the delay. I've had some problems about getting my internet to work, so i hope you enjoy this section and it makes you happy. .

* * *

Last time!!!!

"I don't want this to be the end. I want to be with you! I'm so sorry I never told you, maybe if I had this would've changed. You never would've had to leave," he nodded to himself, wishing it to be true. If only, but it couldn't be. The other half was gone, and couldn't come back.

"Atemu…" he whimpered behind tears.

* * *

"Aibou…" a small voice came from inside him. Was it his self-conscious? No. Couldn't be. It was too familiar; it couldn't be his own voice.

"Mou hi-hitori no boku?" his head rose, glancing around his empty room, hoping to see Atemu somewhere. "I must be imagining things. Atemu can't come back."

"You're only half true Yuugi," the distant voice reached the young ears once more.

"Atemu? Where are you?" he scurried around, struggling to find his beloved.

"I can only communicate through our mind link. It would appear that after three years our minds grew more attached than either one of us noticed," he seemed to be frowning.

"What's wrong Atemu?"

He didn't have to answer, Yuugi already knew; he wanted to be with him, in person again. He wished against wish that he could only see his love once more, if only to tell him how he felt.

"Yuugi," the voice seemed to manifest itself in the chair by his desk. Yuugi's eyes shifted, not understanding what they saw at first, but sure enough, Atemu had manifested in his desk chair.

"Atemu!" the boy's tears fell once more as he ran over to his other half; surprised once more that he could sit in his other's lap.

"Yuugi," crimson eyes looked down on him, "don't cry." His hand found its way to Yuugi's eyes, wiping the tears softly from the young boys eyes.

"I'm sorry Atemu. I'm just so happy to see you!" his arms wrapped around the other's body.

"As am I Yuugi," he tightened his own embrace around the small boy.

Atemu couldn't help but lock eyes with the young one, before turning them away lethargically.

"What's wrong Atemu?"

"Yuugi. I need to tell you something."

"And I need to tell you something too."

Atemu looked down at his young love once more, wondering if it be the same thing he was about to confess. Yuugi's eyes met his somehow with the same look.

"I love you."

They stared at each other in shock that they had both uttered the same words before silently crying in tears of joy. A small laugh escaped them before their lips met in their first and last kiss.

As lips parted, the image of Atemu slowly slipped away; disappearing into nothingness.

Yuugi wiped his eyes, smiling, "Thank you Atemu."

He knew Atemu would be doing the same.

* * *

Yes! it is done. They've been reunited at last! Whoot! Plz review! thanks

* * *


End file.
